Ryder Revenge
'Ryder Revenge' 'Story:' 'Everything takes place in Nevada, the world is in danger.' A dangerous virus is spread by air, which causes hemorrhage and death. A group of professional chemists, professors, and soldiers, called the Rangers, are engaged in finding a cure to this disease. During the development of the cure, one of the professors betrays the Rangers and steals most the important parts of the data, which was all of it. The traitor, Prof. Edward Sting, escapes by bribing a pilot of the Rangers and becomes part of Flash. Sting communicate with the boss of Flash to develop something that will help him dominate the world, and Prof. Edward Sting creates the first version of mutants. He uses it against the boss and takes control over the side of flash. Then Prof. Edward Sting attacks the Rangers using a bomb. A lot of professors suffered critical injuries and Ryder's father dies. Ryder tried everything to save his father, and with prof. Ramon Rawling, he agrees that his deceased father will be used in a project called TechWarrior. Ramon worked on this project alone, but didn’t have his father’s brain for the revival machine. Unfortunately, after completing the operation and transplant into the machine, the machine performed short circuit, but the android was actually hacked by Flash, and the Techwarrior used rocket launcher and attack the Ranger’s Boss. The Boss lives the fatal attack, but he is kept alive through Ranger Technology, which was approved by operation cyborg. The Rangers find the first location where they could find a piece of data from the stolen project and sends its best soldiers in a vehicle to attack it. But while driving, the Techwarrior surprises the Rangers and kills everyone in the vehicle except Ryder. The Techwarrior looks at Ryder, and stops it’s killing to stop himself from killing Ryder. He then, flies away, confused. Finally, everything depends on Ryder. I hope it was understandable, otherwise continue editing Characters ryder wiki.jpg|RR Character :Ryder Sawlander ryder2 wiki.jpg|RR Character :Agent Globe-C ryder3 wiki.jpg|RR Character :Mutant (The Wraith v0.85) ryder4 wiki.jpg|RR Character :Prof. Edward Sting ryder5 wiki.jpg|RR Character :Units (Side of Flash) ryder6 wiki.jpg|RR Character :Prof. Ramon Rawling ryder7 wiki.jpg|RR Character :Saboteur (Rangers) ryder8 wiki.jpg|RR Character :Special Unit (Side of Flash) ryder9 wiki.jpg|RR Character :TechWarrior ryder10 wiki.jpg|RR Character :The mutated unit (Side of Flash) ryder11 wiki.jpg|RR Character :Pilot (Traitor Rangers) ryder12 wiki.jpg|RR Character :Cyborg (Boss Rangers) ryder13 wiki.jpg|RR Character :Unique Unit (Side of Green) ryder14 wiki.jpg|RR Character :Mutant (Wraith v0.90) ryder15 wiki.jpg|RR Character :Specialists /Technicians (Side of Flash) ryder16 wiki.jpg|RR Character :Units (Side of Green) ryder17 wiki.jpg|RR :End Part09 Ryder Revenge Forever 'Story:' This is one of secondary episodes of explaining the true end (continues RRpart09). The story of this episode is about a father (James - policeman) who killed son and wants to take revenge for it, with your own car conflicts with the person (Robert -Phobos / Soldier) with whom he befriends and helps him in revenge. Initially, this episode should appoint (James Revenge, but when it had a lot to do with the story Ryder revenge so I named, Ryder Revenge Forever) Characters RRF1 wiki.jpg|RRF: The Boss (Side of Green) RRF2 wiki.jpg|RRF: James and Phobos RRF3 wiki.jpg|RRF: Special Units (Side of Green) RRF4 wiki.jpg|RRF: AntiWarrior (Side of Green) RRF5 wiki.jpg|RRF: Cyborg Unit (Side of Green) Little Spoiler.jpg|I´ll be back soon. (Unused sprite) Real end? True end was to be in the episode RR Unlimited, but this episode to cancel and begin work on a new remake of the old series including real end. Special Thanks: Matt Jolly (Krinkels) :Original Madness Combat Sawyer :TechWarrior character Sunshaft / Winside :Soundtrack for Part05 and Special Unit character Lubos ''':Effects (Explosions) /Bloods and Saboteur character '''Gigmastr / Gujit :Special Unit character (RRpart09) (Side of Green) Youtube Ryder Revenge all episodes in one (English is not accurate) Ryder Revenge Forever Little Preview on new Ryder Revenge. Category:Series